wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Allianz
thumb|280px|Das Wappen der Allianz. Die (anti-horder)Allianz ist ein Bündnis der Menschen, Nachtelfen, Zwerge und Gnome. Ab der Erweiterung The Burning Crusade für World of Warcraft schließen sich auch die Draenei an. Die Worgen kommen mit der Erweiterung Cataclysm dazu. Einst hatte die Allianz einen aus der Not entstandenen Pakt mit der Horde geschlossen, um gemeinsam gegen die Brennende Legion zu kämpfen. Doch dieser ist längst zerbrochen und so steht Sie heute der Horde feindlich gegenüber. Mitglieder Menschen von Sturmwind thumb|left|130pxEinst wurde die Allianz von Lordaeron von den sieben großen Menschenreichen gegründet.Zwar wurde Sturmwind im ersten Krieg vernichtet, doch nach dem zweiten wieder aufgebaut. Nach dem dritten Krieg ist es das letzte große Königreich der Menschen. *Geführt wird das Königreich vonVarian Wrynn und seinem Sohn und Erben Anduin Wrynn *Andere Führer sind Meister Matthias Shaw vomSI:7,Erzbischof Benedictus von der Kirche des heiligen Lichts und Jaina Prachtmeer von Theramore. *Die Hauptstadt ist Sturmwind Stadt im östlichen Elwynnwald. *Andere wichtige Städte sind die Späherspitze in Westfall,Dunkelhain im Dämmerwald und Seenhain im Rotkammgebirge. *Wichtige Festungen Sturmwinds sind: Festung Nethergarde in den verwüsteten Landen,das Rebellencamp und Ford Livingston im Schlingendorntal,Marschtidenwacht in den Sümpfen des Elends,der Hafen von Menethil im Sumpfland und die Zugwindspitze in den westlichen Pestländern. *Dank seiner Flotte konnte Sturmwind einige wichtige Posten jenseits des Ozeans errichten: im heulenden Fjord,der boreanischen Tundra, den Grizzlyhügeln und der Drachenöde. Zwerge von Khaz Modan thumb|left|150pxGeführt wurden die Zwerge lange Zeit vom Bronzebartclan.Dieser hatte die Herrschaft über die Zwerge nach dem Krieg der drei Hämmer verloren.Die Zwerge schlossen sich aus Dank der Allianz an.Die Menschen hatten die Orcs aus Khaz Modan getrieben. Nach einem Unfall und einer ungeklärten Erbfolge wurde der Rat der drei Hämmer als neuer Herrscher anerkannt. *Geführt werden die Zwerge vom Rat der drei Hämmer, bestehend aus Moira Bronzebart-Thaurissan, Muradin Bronzebart und Falstrad Wildhammer. *Die Hauptstadt Eisenschmiede liegt im nordöstlichen Dun Morogh. Die Zwergenation ist aus vielen Zwergenclans zusammengesetzt. Die mächtigsten Drei stellen auch den Rat der drei Hämmer dar. *Bronzebartclan *Dunkeleisenclan Die Dunkeleisen waren lange Zeit die Feinde der anderen Zwerge. Ihre Hauptstadt ist und waren die Schwarzfelstiefen, ebenfalls hatten sie kleine Siedlungen in der brennenden Steppe und der segenden Schlucht. *Wildhammerclan Die Wildhämmer sind im Nistgipfel des Hinterlands zu Hause. Ebenfalls sind einige Familien im Schattenhochland zu finden.Kurdan Wildhammer arbeitet daran sie wieder zu einem Clan zu einen. *Sturmlanzenclan General Vanndar Sturmlanze führt den Clan im Alteractal gegen Drek'thar und seine Frostwölfe. *Steinfaustclan Dieser kleine Clan ist in Eisenschmiede zu Hause. Eisenschmiede hat große und kleine Außenposten die überall in Khaz Modan verstreut sind.Wie etwa Kharanos und Thelsamar.Einige Außenposten wie Bael Modan und Dun Garok sind für die Forschung erdachte Außenposten. *Forscherliga Die Forscherliga hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Herkunft der Zwerge zu erforschen und Azeroth zu erkunden. Dazu haben sie Außenposten im heulenden Fjord und den Sturmgipfeln, nahe der Gebäude der Titanen. Gnome von Gnomeregan thumb|leftDie kleinwüchsigen Wesen wurden wie die Zwerge von den Titanen erschaffen.Aus Dank für ihre Rettung im zweiten Krieg schlossen sie sich der Allianz und stellten ihr ihre fantastischen Entwicklungen zur Verfügung. *Die Hauptstadt ist Gnomeregan, sie liegt im westlichen Dun Morogh Die wurde einst von verseuchten Lepragnomen und Troggs erobert.Die Gnome müssen nach Eisenschmiede fliehen. Dort bauen sie die Tiefenbahn und gründen Tüftlerstadt. Nach dem Teilerfolg der Operation Gnomeregan können die kleinen Wesen einen Teil ihrer Hauptstadt zurück gewinnen. Vor deren Toren gründen sie Neu-Tüfterstadt. *Herrscher ist Hochtüftler Geblin Mekkadrill. Die Gnome haben nur wenige Außenposten, meist betreiben sie sie zusammen mit Menschen und Zwerge. Die wenigen befinden sich im Schergrat und der Boreanischen Tundra. Nachtelfen von Darnassus left|thumb|144pxDie Nachtelfen schlossen sich erst spät der Allianz an. Nach dem dritten Krieg und den daraus resultierenden Verlusten brauchten die Nachtelfen Schutz und Verbündete. *Die Hauptstadt heißt Darnassus und liegt auf dem Weltenbaum Nordrassil Die Nachtelfen werden von Tyrande Whisperwind angeführt.Als Mondpriesterin steht sie an der Spitze der religiösen und militärischen Organe. Ebenfalls führt sie das Volk. Ihr Gemahl Malfurion Sturmgrimm führt den Zirkel des Cenarius, der sich aber offiziell aus der Regierung heraus hält. *Ihre Vertreter und Leutnats sind Broll Bärenpelz und Shandris Mondfeder. Die Nachtelfen haben einige wenige Außenposten im nördlichen und südlichen Kalimdor. Astranaar und Waldeslied im Eschental,Lor'danel an der Dunkelküste,die Mondfederfeste in Ferelas und Sylvanaar im Schergrat. Im laufe der Jahrtausende haben die Nachtelfen zahlreiche Verbündete gefunden: *Die Hochgeborenen sind vor kurzem aus dem Exil zurückgekehrt.Diese mächtigen Magier waren einst die herrschenden Adeligen der Nachtelfen.Um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten und um sich einen Platz in der neuen Kultur der Nachtelfen zu sichern bringen sie ihren Brüdern und Schwestern die Magie bei. Ebenfalls sind sie die die bei der Allianz das Umschmieden übernommen haben. *Die Nachtsäbler sind seit Jahrtausenden die Reit und Kampftiere der Nachtelfen. *Die Kinder des Cenarius, die Hüter des Hains und die Dryaden. *Die Urtümer(auch Uratle gennant) sind die Beschützer, Verbündete und Lehrer der Nachtelfen. Die Draenei der Exodar thumb|leftDie Draenei währen vor 25 Jahren fast von den Orcs ausgerottet worden.Mit ihrem Raumschiff, der Exodar, sind sie auf Azeroth gelandet. Mit den Orcs als gemeinsame Feinde und als Dankeschön für die hilfe durch Theramore schlossen sie sich der Allianz an. *Anführer ist seit Jahrtausenden der Prophet Velen. *Weitseher Nobundo führt die Zerschlagenen, das Triumviat der Hand ist die Führerschaft der Polizei und dem Paladinorden der Draenei, der Hand von Argus. Lange Zeit war Shattrath die Hauptstadt der Draenei. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Azeroth ist das Wrack der Exodar die neue Hauptstadt.Sie ist auf der westlichen Azurmythosinsel abgestürzt. Die Draenei haben auf Azeroth und in der Scherbenwelt Siedlungen und Außenposten, die Blutwacht der Blutmythosinsel,die Zuflucht in den Sümpfen des Elends,der Tempel von Telhamt auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel und Telredor in den Zangarmarschen. Die Draenei haben nur wenige Verbündete, die einen sind ihre mutierten Brüder,die Zerschlagenen, die anderen die mächtigen Elekks. Worgen von Gilneas thumb|left|198pxGilneas und sein König Genn Graumähne wahren Gründungsmitglieder der Allianz.Doch die stolze Nation war davon überzeugt das das Bündnis das Reich im Stich lassen würde.So kämpfte es nicht mit.Jahre später wurde das mit Hilfe des Graumähnewalls abgeriegelte Reich vom Worgenfluch befallen.Nach dem Cataclysmus brach der Wall ein und die Verlassenen stürmten Gilneas.Nun kämpfen die Worgen Seite an Seite mit den Menschen und Nachtelfen gegen die Invasoren. *Der Herrscher der Worgen ist König Genn Graumähne *Ebenfalls wichtig ist Lord Darius Crowley Seit Jahrhunderten war Gilneasstadt im Zentrum von Gilneas die Hauptstadt des Königreiches.Nach ihrer Vertreibung durch die Verlassenen haben sich die Worgen in der heulenden Eiche von Darnassus niedergelassen,König Graumähne gastiert am Hof von Sturmwind. Andere Städte sind Dunkelhafen(aber während des Cataclysmus versunken),Sturmglen,Keelhafen,Surwich in den Verwüsteten Landen, die Nachtlaubenlichtung im Teufelswald,Rabenhügel im Dämmerwald. Die Worgen kämpften einst wie Wölfe in Rudeln.Zusammen mit diesem mittlerweile geheilten Worgen kämpfen die Gilnaer um ihre Heimat. *Die Befreiungsfront von Gilneas bekämpft die Verlassenen im Silberwald und Gilneas *Die Überlebenden des Hügellands haben sich ebenfalls in Worgen verwandelt und kämpfen gegen die Verlassenen *Die wilden Worgen des Blutfangrudels unter Ivar Blutfang. *Dieses hat sich mit der Sturmlanzengarde verbündet Streitkräfte der Allianz Neben der brenneden Legion,der Geißel und der Horde hat die Allianz einer der größten bekannten Armeen Azeroths.Diese kämpfen entschlossen gegen ihren alten Feind, die Horde. *'Bund von Arathor' Nach dem Fall ist der Bund die wichtigste Streitkraft und Macht von Sturmguarde.Unter dem Kommando von Radulf Leder.Dessen Vorgänger Sir Maximus Adams kämpfte schon im Arathibecken mit den Verlassenen um die dort vorhandenen Rohstoffe. *'Silberschwingen' Die Silberschwingen sind ein Teil der Schildwachen.Sie wurden extra aufgestellt um die Bedrohung durch den Kriegshymnenclan Herr zu werden.In der Kriegshymnenschlucht führt Su'ura Flinkpfeil ihre Krieger gegen die Horde. *'Sturmlanzengarde' Einst war die Garde ein Forschercorps von Eisenschmiede.Im Alteractal wollten Vandar Sturmlanze und seine Leute nach Schätzen und Artefakte der Titanen suchen.Deshalb gab es Ärger mit dem dort heimischen Frostwolfclan.Von Dun Baldar aus leitet der Zwerg Angriffe auf die Frostwolfburg. *'Wächter von Baradin' Eine große Armee die aufgestellt wurde um die Gefängnisinsel von Tol Barad zu bewachen.Marcus Johnson führt nun die Wächter gegen die Angreifer der Horde. Scherbenwelt *'Söhne Lothars' Diese Veteranen kämpften bereits im zweiten Krieg gegen die Horde.Nun kämpfen sie wieder Seite an Seite mit der Allianz gegen ihre Feinde.Neben Menschen sind Wildhammerzwerge und Hochelfenwaldläufer Teil dieser Truppe. *'Kurenai' Dieser von Arechon geleitete Clan von Zerschlagenen lebt im Nagrand, im stetigen Zwist mit den Mag'har. Nordend *'Expedition Vallianz' Benannt nach Varian Wrynn und der Allianz war diese große Armee die führende Kraft der Allianz während der Invasion Nordends.Bis zu seinem Tod führte sie Bolvar Fordragon an. *'7.Legion' Diese legendäre Armee von Veteranen kämpft bereits seit dem dritten Krieg. Sie ist in der Festung Wintergarde stationiert, eilte aber auch den Worgen zu Hilfe. *'Silberbund' Diese Fraktion von Hochelfen setzt sich gegen eine Aufnahme der Blutelfen in den Kirin Tor und Dalaran ein.Wie ihre Anführerin Veressa Windläufer haben sie große Probleme mit ihren verdorbenen Brüdern. Verbündete der Allianz Neben den Kernvölkern kann sich die Allianz auf zahlreiche Verbündete verlassen. *'Frosterben' Dieser Stamm von Frostzwergen wurde lange Zeit von einem gedächtnislosen Muradin Bronzebart beherrscht.Sie folgen ihrem König in die Allianz. *'Menschen anderer Nationen' Die anderen noch verbleibenden Menschenkönigreiche sind noch immer Teil der Allianz, Jaina Prachtmeer führt Theramore,ihr Bruder Tandred die Seefahrernation Kul Tiras und Commander Amaren ist durch seinen Rang nun das mächtigste,höchste Mitglied der Reste von Sturmguarde.Morgan führt ihre Miliz für Sturmwind in der brennenden Steppe. *'Die Hochelfen' Elfen die sich geweigert haben ihren Brüdern in die Korruption und Magiegier zu folgen.Deshalb kam es zum Bruch mit den Blutelfen von Quel'Thalas.Die führenden Elfen sind Jalinde Sommerdrache von der Quel'Danilloge,der Weitläuferteil der Hochelfen wird von Vryn Wechselwind geleitet, die Hochelfen von Theramore folgen Captain Drill.Veressa Windläufer setzt sich mit ihrem Silberbund dafür ein das die Blutelfen nicht in Dalaran wilkommen und in die Kirin Tor aufgenommen werden. Die in Sturmwind heimischen Hochelfen, haben wie die der Scherbenwelt keinen Führer und dienen König Wrynn. *'Halborcs' Halborcs sind ein spezieller Teil der Allianz.Nur wenige von ihnen sind Kinder der Liebe.Die meisten wurden während Vergewaltigungen der vergangenen Kriege gezeugt.Deshalb stehen und leben sie wohl auserhalb der eigentlichen Gesellschaft.Einige Halborcs sind Mitglieder der Horde, stehen dort aber nicht besser dar. *Halbelfen Die Kinder von Menschen und Hochelfen sind selten.Die Elfen sehen die Menschen nur Selten als würdigen Partner, sei es den gar als Elternteil für ihre Kinder, unter den Langohren sind die Halbblüter eher Außenseiter. *Kinder des Cenarius Diese "Kinder" ,bestehend aus Dryaden,Nymphen und Hainhütern sind schon jahrtausende mit den Nachtelfen verbündet. Außenstehende Verbündete der Allianz *'Wintersäbleraußbilder' Die Elite der Säblerreiter stellen denen ihre Tiere zur Verfügung die sich als würdig erweisen. *'Furlbogs der Tannenruhfeste' Die Furlbogs haben die Draenei als kommende Helden in Visionen gesehen.Nun helfen Häuptling Tannenruh und seine Leute der Allianz. *'Das Blutfangrudel' Geführt von Ivar Blutfang kämpfen diese wilden Worgen mit der Gilneas Befreiungsfronst und der Sturmlanzengarde gegen die Verlassenen. Geschichte Die Allianz von Lordaeron Einleitung Mit der Allianz meint man heute in der Regel das Bündnis seit der Gründung der Allianz von Lordaeron, welche vor dem Zweiten Krieg von [[König Terenas]] und Anduin Lothar formiert wurde. Anfangs bestehend aus Menschen, Zwergen und Hochelfen, kamen sehr schnell die Gnome hinzu. Der brüchige Pakt Die Allianz von Lordaeron bestand ursprünglich aus den Reichen Lordaeron, Alterac, Gilneas, der Seefahrernation Kul Tiras, den in den Vorgebirgen liegenden Bastionen um Burg Durnholde, der Festung Stromgarde, der magischen Zitadelle von Dalaran und vielen kleineren Domizilen, zum Beispiel dem der falschen Prestors oder dem von Baron Silberlein. Am Anfang bestand die Allianz nur auf dem Papier, nachdem die Flüchtlinge aus dem Menschenreich Sturmwind an den Küsten des Dörfchens Süderstade gelandet waren. Doch als Khaz Modan fast komplett - bis auf den dritthöchsten Berg Azeroths, nach dem Eiskronegletscher und Berg Hyjal, Eisenschmiede - an die Horde gefallen war, hörten die Könige zu - wenn auch wiederstrebend, vor allem Aiden Perenolde und Genn Graumähne, die Herrscher von Alterac und Gilneas. Sie wollten nur für sich die Horde abwehren, vor allem Graumähne, da sein Reich Gilneas und die gleichnamige Hauptstadt auf der gleichnamigen Halbinsel südlich von Silberwald vermutlich als erste angegriffen würde. In den Hochburgen Gilneas, Lordaeron, Stromgarde (wobei hier die drei Städte gemeint sind), Herdweiler und Stratholme wurden bereits verstärkt Truppen rekrutiert. Lange jedoch war unklar, wer der Oberbefehlshaber sei; Schließlich fiel die Wahl auf Anduin Lothar, den letzten Nachfahren der Arathi-Blutlinie, der auch der große Thoradin angehörte, der einst die Elfen vor den Amani rettete. Leider waren die Hochelfen nicht sonderlich interessiert und schickten nur zwei dutzend Waldläufer um Alleria Windläufer. Bei den taktischen Besprechungen wurde entschieden, die von der Kirche gestellten Paladine Turalyon, Tirion Fordring und Uther - dieser bekam seinen Beinahmen Lichtbringer erst später - als moralische Unterstützung aufzustellen und die gesamte Küste zu bewachen. Viele glaubten Doomhammer, der Kriegshäuptling der Horde, würde Gilneas angreifen, doch dem war nicht so. Er landete wie die Allianz mit seinen Stahlbauchschiffen bei Süderstade, in Stromgarde. Nach Schickalshammers Fall Nach dem Dritten Krieg schieden die Hochelfen (bzw. Blutelfen) aus der Allianz, da u. a. Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer wegen Verrats durch Großmarschall Garithos zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Die Elfen entkamen, zählten aber nicht mehr auf die Unterstützung ihrer einst langjährigen Verbündeten. Dafür entschlossen sich die mysteriösen Nachtelfen der Allianz beizutreten, um besser gegen Bedrohungen vorgehen zu können. Obwohl sie an der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal auch mit der Horde kämpften, dauerte danach der Konflikt im Gebiet Ashenvale (zu dt.: Eschental) weiter an und auch die Entwicklungstheorie, dass die Nachtelfen von den Trollen abstammen, was die Nachtelfen absolut verneinen, zogen sie eher zur Allianz als zur Horde. Technologie thumb|322pxDank den Zwergen und den Gnomen ist die Allianz technologisch weit fortgeschritten. Am gefürchtsten sind die gewaltigen Kampfpanzer dieser beiden Völker.Allein deren Präsenz können die Feinde in die Flucht schlagen oder einfach dessen Moral brechen.Diese Panzer müssen nicht einmal durch die Wände brechen um zu siegen. Auch die gewaltigen Flugschiffe und -Maschienen machen es zusammen mit den Wildhammerzwergen Feinden schwer die Kontrolle über den Luftraum zu erringen.Selbst Drachen fürchten die Schöpfungen der Allianz. Ein anderer Teil, der aber mehr von den Zwergen gefördert wird ist die der Schusswaffen.Zusammen mit einem geübten Scharfschützen sind diese Gewehre und Pistolen verdammt gefährlich. Stärken Taktik und Militär thumbEine gute Strategie ist bereits vor der Schlacht der Weg zum Sieg.Im Kampf ziehen die Soldaten den klassischen Kampfstil mit Schild und Schwert vor.Wie römische Legionen kann die Allianz so Schildwälle aufziehen und Feinde so zerquetschen. In der zweiten Reihe kämpfen die Waldläufer der Hochelfen und Nachtelfen,die Scharfschützen der Zwerge und die mächtigen Magier der Kirin Tor, viele bekannte,machtvolle Zauberer sind Mitglieder der Allianz.Vor dem Kampf setzten Verbände wie der SI:7 alles daran den Feind zu schaden und zu schwächen. Der größte Bonus der Allianz sind die Paladine.Diese heiligen Ritter der Menschen,Zwerge und Draenei mähen sich mit ihrer Lichtmagie durch die Reihen der Horde,Dämonen und Untoten.Besonders im Kampf gegen die Verlassenen sind sie ein großer Bonus. Magie Durch ihre zahlreichen Verbündeten hat die Allianz breiten Zugang zu verschiedenen Arten der Magie.Die Schamanen der Wildhammerzwerge und der Draanei, die Zauberer der Menschen,Zwerge,Gnome,Draenei und die der Worgen.Neu sind die mächtigen Hochgeborenen der Nachtelfen. Die Nachtelfen helfen der Allianz mit den Druiden.Diese mächtigen Waldhüter nutzen ihre Tierformen,Magie und Heilkräfte im Sinne der Allianz.Auch haben sie den Worgen geholfen ihre Wildheit zu bändigen. Die Religion der Allianz Die meisten Mitgliedsvölker der Allianz beten das Licht oder eine ähnliche Religon an.Die Priester und Paladine sind in den Reihen der Allianz hoch angesehen. Verbundenheit Anders als die Völker der Horde sind die der Allianz eng verbunden.Durch ihren Dienst im zweiten Krieg sind die Zwerge,Hochelfen und Gnome enge Verbündete der Menschen geworden. Die Nachtelfen und Draenei sind noch recht Neu in der Allianz, sind aber auf diese angewiesen. Jaina Prachtmeer und Theramore haben durch Hilfeleistungen die Freundschaft dieser beiden Völker erhalten. Dagegen sind die Verlassenen und die Völker von Kalimdor innerhalb der Horde nur gute Bekannte. Tradition Während die Horde noch recht neu ist sind die Völker der Allianz schon lange verbündet und untereinander eng befreundet.Es gibt sogar einige gemischte Paare.Seit Jahrzehnten feiern die Völker zusammen und haben einige gemeisame Bräuche. Durch diese Freundschaft haben die Völker geschafft was sich die Horde wünscht.Eine bessere Infrakstruktur und Erschließung ihrer Länder.Auch sind die Städte bessser befestigt und ausgebaut wie die der Horde. Schwächen Ja, auch die Allianz hat Schwächen, durch den Lauf der Zeit haben einige Völker und Königreiche das Bündnis verlassen oder wurden einfach vernichtet. Offziere Einige Offiziere der Allianz sind bloß wegen des Prestiges und der Bezahlung auf ihrem Posten.Bei den Adeligen scheint ein hoher Rang besonderer Chick zu sein. Wird es ernst kann man sich nur selten auf sie verlassen. Auch nutzen sie ihren Posten um Gelder und andere Ressourcen der Allianz zu ihrem Vorteil zu schieben. Arkane Magie und die der Hexer Auch bei der Allianz gibt es Hexenmeister.Wie die der arkanen Schule kann sich ihre Macht gegen Sie richten und viel Schaden anrichten.Allerdings kostet sie bei ihrem Einsatz immer einen Teil der Seele ihres Nutzers.Viele Magier überschätzen sich selbst und richten mehr schaden an als das sie helfen. Körperkraft Die Völker der Allianz sind zwar körperlich stark, doch von der Kraft her einem Tauren oder Orc unterlegen.Erst der Beitritt der breitschultirigen Draenei und den animalischen Worgen konnten einen leichten Ausgleich schaffen. Territorium Die Gebiete der Allianz liegen weit ausgesteckt und verteilt, der Allianz fällt es schwer so alle Stützpunkte und Landstriche zu verteidigen.In den nördlichen östlichen Königreichen und dem südlichen Kalimdor setzt die Horde immer wieder zu.Diese sieht diese Gebiete als ihr rechtmäßiges Gebiet.Den meisten Ärger gibt es wegen Theramore und den heiligen Wäldern der Nachtelfen. Mitglieder der Allianz *Menschen *Nachtelfen *Gnome *Zwerge *Draenei (seit The Burning Crusade) *Worgen (ab'' Cataclysm'') da:Alliance en:Alliance fr:Alliance Allianz *